


Magical Lemon Oneshot

by anonymousAuthor (androgynousAuthor)



Category: Magical - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, So much smut, Well - Freeform, first one I've shared, im so sorry, learning how to tag, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousAuthor/pseuds/anonymousAuthor
Summary: This was a dare andIm so sorry





	Magical Lemon Oneshot

(LEO'S POV)

I gaze at Anila's gorgeous ass. I can sense someone walk up behind me.

"Hey, could you stop staring at my girlfriend's butt?" I turn around to see the smug face of Orion. His pale blond hair is in his unnaturally blue eyes, god they are pretty- but that doesn't make him any less pretentious.

"Wh-What?" I blush furiously.

"You what?" Anila exclaims, her purple hair swishing behind her as she turns towards me. She strides towards me and promptly slaps my face.

"No! I was just... staring off into space."

"At my butt?!"

"It was just, in the way..." Wow, real smooth Leo, real smooth. Anila slaps me again and sashays out of the house.

That leaves me alone with Orion. Ugh, Orion.

Orion gets up in my face and sucker punches me. "What the hell were you doing?" He hits me again, knocking me off the couch and onto the living room floor.

I spring back up and try to punch him in the jaw. Orion sidesteps my punch and grabs my wrist, throwing me onto the ground. I immediately jump up and shove my him onto the ground. I stand up confidently, but Orion swings his leg out and trips me so that I fall on him.

I stare into his eyes for a second, they seem to sparkle in the sunlight streaming through the windows. I press my lips to his in a desperate attempt to kiss him. He makes a soft grunting sound before kissing me back. His hands make their way to my back and pull me closer. I wring my hands through his thick blond hair.

I can feel his tongue pressing to my lips, like he's knocking to come in. I open and let him through, in turn I push my tongue into his mouth. He pulls me tighter before flipping over so that my back is flat against the ground. The flip broke apart our kiss and I feel a flash of sadness when he doesn't continue. That leaves quickly, though, because he starts to work his way down my neck. I moan in appreciation and he bites harder.

I move my hands from their awkward place on the floor and reach for the hem of Orion's shirt. I move my hands up his warm back, dragging my fingers up his spine. He moves back to my mouth and our tongues resume their fight for dominance. Orion drags his fingers on my thigh. I pull him closer, then flip us over. I feel Orion's broad, muscular body on top of my chest. I can feel him smile against my lips.

"Dude, your dick is so hard right now," Orion laughs. I can feel heat rise in my face all the way to my ears.

"Shut up." I pull him back into kiss, this time more aggressively. Orion's feet wrap around my ankles and pull my pants down. I'm wearing sweatpants, so they come down easy. He flips us over again, wrapping his legs around me. We squirm around, and he tugs on my underwear, and then my dick pops onto his pants. I lean into kiss him, but he gets to my mouth before I get to his.

Orion licks my bottom lip, his tongue requesting entrance. When I deny it, keeping my mouth shut, Orion strokes my dick roughly and I moan. Orion takes this opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I push my tongue against his, trying to push it out of my mouth. Just before I accomplish my goal, Orion grabs my dick and I melt, Orion's tongue practically slithering down my throat.

I groan, grasping his hair, yanking slightly. My hands find his waistband and pull down, he gets the message, helping me in my endeavor to undress him. We work our shirts off, the air's cold on my skin so I pull him closer. He presses into me, making my chest and neck a disaster of hickies.

My face blushes with a sudden realization, "Are you seriously topping me?"

A sly smile builds on Orion's pale face. "Yeah, I am."

I get him to shut up by running my hands up and down his body, memorizing every curve to his divine figure. He moans into my ear before returning the action. My hands grope his bare ass. He flinches, but melts back into me. His hands finish their adventure of my body and return to my chest, rubbing my nipples. I moan with delight.

Orion interrupts my moan with a short kiss. My tongue meets air and disappointment as Orion breaks away, sliding his tongue down my neck and then around my nipples, continuing to my stomach. I let out a groan of satisfaction as he leaves a small pool of saliva around my belly button. I feel my dick heating up as Orion moves his tongue lower and lower.

A harsh wave of pleasure washes over me as Orion's tongue teases the tip of my dick. He licks it, then proceeds to take my whole dick in his mouth. Orion sucks vigorously and bobs his head up and down. I grind my hips, groans and whimpers escaping my mouth. "O-orion," I whisper, my voice hoarse.

"Yes?"

"M-my turn." I pull away from Orion and the pleasurable feeling stops. Orion crawls up to my face and collapses, his groin in front of my face. My tongue slithers onto the tip of Orion's dick, first licking slowly, then faster and faster. As I do this, one of my hands snake up to Orion's chest and makes circles around his nipples. The other hand stays on the ground as a brace, since I feel like I'll collapse.

Orion's dick finds it's way into my mouth. I make circles with my tongue around the tip and suck harshly. "L-leo, I'm gonna-" Orion doesn't finish before he cums into my mouth. I almost gag, but manage to swallow the entire load. The taste is sweeter than I imagined.

He groans. I pull him to me, taking my mouth off of his dick. I pull him closer and I push my pelvis into his dick, and I feel the wonderful feeling again. I bring him closer and kiss him. He is hesitant at first, but he brings his tongue into my mouth, and as soon as we begin to play tonsil tennis we hear the padding of feet coming down stairs.

We freeze, remembering that we aren't alone in this house. The thumps stop and we continue. He pushes me closer and closer to the wall, pinning me to it. His knee against the wall and his hand beside my shoulder, I can't move. But I love it.

I move my hands up and down his body pressing lips harder against his, only to hear him moan against mine. Nothing in this world matters except what is happening right here, right now.

* * *

(FRED'S POV)

  
I heard groaning from upstairs and decided to investigate. Now I make my way down the creaky stairs. I reach the landing and turn to the door that leads to the living room. I heard Anila leave a while ago, but I don't know what happened to Orion and Leo. I open the door.

In front of me is the grossest thing I've ever seen. Both Orion and Leo are stark naked, pressed against the wall, and making out. I stare at them for a second before they notice.

The look at me with shame for a second, "I don't even want to know." I tell them, then I walk away.

* * *

(LEO'S POV)

As Fred walks away I look at Orion, "Don't tell Anila?"

"Don't tell Anila," he confirms.


End file.
